elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Vorlage:Meldungen 2014/11
30. November 2014 *Former NBA star fights elephant and rhino poaching - 30.11.2014. *TUI nimmt das Reiten auf Elefanten bis Ende 2015 aus dem Programm - 30.11.2014. *Missing for 2 Months, Elephant Sparks Wild Goose Chase in Haryana - 30.11.2014. 29. November 2014 *Elephant Pit Traps Still A Danger - 29.11.2014. *Hong Kong says it won't be joining Elephant Protection Initiative - 29.11.2014. *20-year old elephant electrocuted on farm fence - 29.11.2014. 28. November 2014 *Nachts mit Corny im Elefantenhaus - 28.11.2014. *Elefantenkuh Corny ist im 21. Monat: Kleiner Elefant im Anmarsch - 28.11.2014. *Olifanten reageren op soortgenoten in gevangenschap (video) - 28.11.2014. *Elephant’s life ends, but her story lives - 28.11.2014. *Vietnam province to set up wild elephant conservation project - 28.11.2014. *Wild elephant attacks women in Hingurakgoda - 28.11.2014. *MPs want MACC to probe elephant deaths - 28.11.2014. 27. November 2014 *Het leed van olifanten in het circus (video) - 27.11.2014. *Elephant crushes mahout to death in Chennai - 27.11.2014. *Sri Lanka elephant kills two near Buddhism's holiest tree - 27.11.2014. *Mutt elephant tramples young mahout to death - 27.11.2014. *Mohanlal’s elephant tusks come back to haunt the star as he gets recommended for Padma Bhushan - 27.11.2014. 26. November 2014 *Tierschützer gegen Elefanten im Zirkus - 26.11.2014. *Laurens de Groot redt na de walvis nu de olifant - 26.11.2014. *Billionaire pays £50,000 to shoot an elephant… and have the ENTIRE animal stuffed and flown back to his home in Romania - 26.11.2014. 25. November 2014 *Elephant orphans must grow up without their mothers - 25.11.2014. *Famous Cambodian Elephant Set for Retirement, Resettlement - 25.11.2014. *Sambalpur, Mahanadi Elephant Reserves Most Conflict Zones, Says Expert Raman - 25.11.2014. *Meet the pachyderm Picassos! Amazing footage captures elephants painting incredible works of art with their TRUNKS - 25.11.2014. *The Adventures of Two Boys and an Elephant - 25.11.2014. 24. November 2014 *Recent ontdekte mammoet maakt klonen wellicht mogelijk - 24.11.2014. 22. November 2014 *Traurige Zahlen: Allein bis August schon fast 20.000 gewilderte Elefanten - 22.11.2014. *SA elephant shot, stuffed and shipped to Romanian billionaire (video) - 22.11.2014. *Prince William urges 'zero tolerance' on ivory trade to save 'maginificent elephants' - 22.11.2014. *How elephants are being protected by ex-poachers in Zimbabwe – video - Video. - 22.11.2014. *SMS warnt vor Elefanten - 22.11.2014. *Killer elephants to return to jungle treks - 22.11.2014. 21. November 2014 *Elefanten-Alarm in Indien per SMS - 21.11.2014. *2 Houston Zoo animals treated for Elephant herpes virus - 21.11.2014. *Industrialisation, urbanisation killing elephants in Odisha - 21.11.2014. *Maya schubst Rosy in den Graben: Die Aggro-Fanten von Basel! - 21.11.2014. *Hierarchie-Kampf der Basler Zolli-Elefanten - 21.11.2014. *Ein Haus für Elefanten: Ein dickes Ding - 21.11.2014. *Reiseveranstalter wollen Elefantenreiten aus dem Programm nehmen - 21.11.2014. *Elephant Campaign: Check how your donations to the 2013 Christmas appeal made a real difference - 21.11.2014. *Phuket elephant camps told not to use elephants in breeding season - 21.11.2014. *Lode Animal Sanctuary: Beloved PAWS elephant euthanized - 21.11.2014. *Forest dept dusts off proposal for flyover to divert traffic from elephant migratory path - 21.11.2014. 20. November 2014 *Südliches Afrika: Elefanten und Nashörner akut bedroht - 20.11.2014. *Weiterer Mahout von seinem Elefanten zu Tode getrampelt - 20.11.2014. *Antoinette van de Water: Zijn (pianospelende) olifanten echt muzikaal en creatief? - 20.11.2014. *In Africa, Tracker Dogs Join War Against Elephant Poachers - 20.11.2014. *Diminishing Elephant Population Affects Ecosystems, Researchers Say - 20.11.2014. *Leakey: Can we pull elephants back from brink? - 20.11.2014. *3-year old elephant calf rescued from 30-feet deep well - 20.11.2014. *2 endangered elephants found dead in Indonesia - 20.11.2014. *Tulsa Zoo remembers elephant's 64th birthday with cakes, party – 20.11.2014. *Putting the squeeze on Mozambique to stop elephant slaughter - 20.11.2014. 19. November 2014 *Woodland Park Zoo announces plans to relocate elephants - 19.11.2014. *Road to Extinction: Elephants are Taking the Trees With Them - 19.11.2014. *Is There Any Hope for Two Retired Circus Elephants, Rosie and Opal? - 19.11.2014. 18. November 2014 *Elefant Wankie: Todesursache bleibt ein Rätsel - 18.11.2014. *#GNvdD: Olifant Tim gered van stropers - 18.11.2014. *Phuket elephant kills mahout - 18.11.2014. *Elephant herd works together to help out calf with leg caught in a cruel wire snare - 18.11.2014. *In Kenya, Justice Catches Up With Elephant Poacher - 18.11.2014. *Elephants are being wiped out, but not enough people seem to care - 18.11.2014. *Elephant poaching kills more than just elephants - 18.11.2014. *Campaign to bring down man elephant conflicts - 18.11.2014. *Elephant calf dies due to lack of specialist vet at Haridwar - 18.11.2014. 17. November 2014 *Das umstrittene Geschäft mit den Elefanten - 17.11.2014. *Opel-Zoo Kronberg: Elefantendame Wankie obduziert - 17.11.2014. *Elefant flüchtet mit Touristen auf dem Rücken - 17.11.2014. *Elephant crushes handler to death and forces terrified tourist and her nine-year-old daughter to cling on as it stampedes for two miles through jungle in Thailand - 17.11.2014. *Chelsea Clinton Wants You to Save the Elephants by Going Shoe Shopping - 17.11.2014. *Meet an elephant who only wants to swim in the sea - 17.11.2014. *‘Mila’ the Elephant, 42, Marks First Anniversary at Zoo - 17.11.2014. *Thai elephant kills handler, runs off with tourists - 17.11.2014. 14. November 2014 *How Elephant Teeth Taught Scientists Extinction Exists - 14.11.2014. 13. November 2014 *Schubberbalken im Zoo: Auch Elefanten brauchen mal ein Peeling - 13.11.2014. *Baby Elephant Survives Lion Attack: 14 Lions Brutally Attack 1-Year-Old Elephant, How Did It Survive? - Video. - 13.11.2014. 11. November 2014 *WATCH: Spend the Best Day of Your Life in an Elephant Retirement Home - 11.11.2014. *Ebony and ivory! Black elephant stands out like a sore thumb playing with his white friends - 11.11.2014. *Lawsons pulls both elephant ivory and rhino horns off the auction list after public uproar - 11.11.2014. *Elephant tramples man to death - 11.11.2014. *Noah's Ark Zoo Farm welcomes African elephant - 11.11.2014. *Baby elephant likes a neater Aniruddh Dave - 11.11.2014. *‘Elephant lady’ takes on Sabah Foundation - 11.11.2014. 10. November 2014 *Pockenvirus im Kölner Zoo: Marlar bringt totes Elefantenbaby zur Welt - 10.11.2014. *Kölner Zoo: Pocken: Zweite Elefantendame verliert Baby - 10.11.2014. *Pittsburgh Zoo under investigation over using dogs to herd elephants - 10.11.2014. *Elephant census in Bengal in December - 10.11.2014. *Elephant dies after coming in contact with live wire in Odisha - 10.11.2014. *Kids Make an Elephant-Sized Impact on Conservation - 10.11.2014. *Elephant herd tramples farmer to death near Krishnagiri - 10.11.2014. 8. November 2014 *Poachers are killing almost 35,000 elephants a year as illegal ivory trade spirals out of control in Africa - 08.11.2014. *Sri Lanka: Water for elephants - 08.11.2014. *Bulle Gajendra (21) hat in Hamburg Zwei Elefanten-Damen geschwängert: Törööö, unser Elefant wird Doppel-Papa! - 08.11.2014. *Tanzania’s dwindling elephants: Big game poachers - 08.11.2014. 7. November 2014 *Achter de schermen van Dierenpark Emmen: Olifanten trainen - 07.11.2014. *Experts seek more habitat and corridor protection for Asian elephants - 07.11.2014. *Fear of elephant raids makes Mysuru farmers alter crop pattern - 07.11.2014. *Environmentalists call for tougher protection for elephant habitats as 175 die on railway lines - 07.11.2014. *Baby elephant greets zookeepers with dance - 07.11.2014. *Kasargod: Five injured in elephant attack - 07.11.2014. *Jumbo experts seek legal protection of elephant corridors - 07.11.2014. 6. November 2014 *Pockeninfektion bei den Elefanten: Kölner Zoo sorgt sich um schwangere Marlar - 06.11.2014. *Ein dickes Ding: Elefant mitten im Gemüsegarten - 06.11.2014. *Olifant in tuin in Delden, circusolifant maakte ongeplande wandeling naar moestuin - 06.11.2014. *Chinese demand for ivory is devastating Tanzania's elephant population - 06.11.2014. *Tanzania's Elephant Population to Fall to 55,000 Next Year - Report - 06.11.2014. *In Thailand, there's an elephant in the tourism boom - 06.11.2014. 5. November 2014 *Fantastically Wrong: History’s Most Hilarious Misconceptions About the Elephant - 05.11.2014. *Sedgwick County Zoo elephant Cinda dies at 43 - 05.11.2014. *Elephant Ropes: Our Continuing Attachment to Fear - 05.11.2014. *In Thailand: Tourism & the Elephant - 05.11.2014. *PHOTOS: Cinda the elephant dies - Fotos. - 05.11.2014. *Herd of elephant move from Kithaganahalli to Lakshmansandra tank - 05.11.2014. 3. November 2014 *The secret behind painting elephants... - 03.11.2014. *Updated: Woodland Park Zoo dinged by USDA on elephant care - 03.11.2014. 1. November 2014 *"Wir werden für alle Fälle schon mal eine Baby-Stube einrichten" - 01.11.2014. *Male elephants are not the loners we once thought - 01.11.2014. *Namibia: elephant encounters in the Zambezi - 01.11.2014. *Elephant route block triggers fear of conflict - 01.11.2014. *Officials launch hunt for elephant killers in AP - 01.11.2014.